The Truth Reveals
by Supernatural-Girl17
Summary: Stefan's old love is alive and Elena is with Damon. Bella doesn't really love Edward. Bella had found out she was need of five mates. Stefan, Elijah and Bella re-meet at the ball. But she also meet her last three mates. Dark Cullens!
1. Before the Ball

**The Truth Reveals**

**Author note: don't own anything. And special thanks to my friend who edits my stories OtakuThekid.**

**Chapter One- Before the ball**

**Bella POV**

_ Dear Diary,_

_My name is Arabella Romano. I'm what you call a traditional kind of vampire. A witch had spelled my jewellery so I could walk in to the sun without getting burned. I got invited to a ball today. I'm going to it. It's going to be fun. I heard Stefan's going to be there. I miss him. I'm in Mystic Falls right now. Goodbye Forks, no more Cullen's!_

_ Got to go get my dress from the tailor shop. Bye for now._

* * *

I closed my diary, then grabbed my purse and head out the door of my house that was still standing here after 1864. I got into my car and I took off for the tailor shop that had my dress.

"Hello, Ms. Romano." The woman said.

"Hello, Ms. Rossi." I said.

"You'll need your dress."

"Yes of course. Can I try it on before I pay you?"

"Of course, Ms. Romano." She got out my dress, it was part of one of my old dresses but changed into shoulder length dress.

I put it on and it looked perfect! I took it off and changed back into my designer clothes. I payed her and left.

* * *

After going to the tailor shop, I went home because it was almost time for me to get ready. Ten minutes later, I was home.

"Ms. Romano, your home." My handmaid Marie that I turned said.

"Hello Marie." I said.

"I got your corset and your stuff ready for the ball."

"Thank you, Marie. Your going to the ball with me. Your dress is in your room."

"Thanks ."

"Marie at the party you'll need to call me Bella, okay?"

"Yes, Bella." _Good job Marie. Good Start. _"Lets start with your corset, then your dress, then finally your hair and make-up."

She did up my corset, the I got into my dress. Then she put my hair up and make-up on.

Then she went to put on her dress and do her make-up. I did her hair up.

"Time to go." Marie said.

We left for the party.


	2. During and After the Ball

**Author note: Thanks to pyschovampirefreak and beverlie4055 for reviewing chapter 1 and thanks to my editor OtakuTheKid.**

**Chapter 2- During and After the Ball**

**Bella POV**

We got to the party and we walked in, I saw the doppelganger, the Salvatore and… Wait! The Salvatore's! One of the boys looks like my Stefan.

"Bella, you came." My friend Rebecca said.

"Rebecca of course, I would come. Rebecca you remember Marie." I said.

"Hello Marie. What happened to that cold one?"

"I dumped him. He was nothing but distraction. He is nothing like my Stefan. Thank you for looking after him." I said.

"Your welcome." She said.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you?" I turned around and saw Mrs. Lockwood.

"Of course." I said. Rebecca left to go to up to her siblings.

"You must be AraBella Romano." Mrs. Lockwood said.

"Yes."

"It's nice to have all the founder families finally here together."

"Yes it is."

"Come, I want you to be the Salvatore's."

"Of course."

* * *

I walked over to the Salvatore brothers with Mrs. Lockwood.

"Damon, Stefan. This AraBella Romano." Mrs. Lockwood said.

"Hello, Stefan." I said.

"Hello, Bella." Stefan said.

"You two know each other." Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"Yes we met before I moved back. I can't believe she's here." Stefan said as he hugged me.

"Welcome everyone to start up of this ball. Will everyone grab a partner and join us for the first dance." Klaus said.

"Bella, would accompany me for this dance?" Stefan asked.

"Yes I will." I said.

I took his hand and we walked out to the dance floor. The music started as we started to dance. "It's good to see you again Bella. I missed you" Stefan said.

"Same, I love you." I said.

"I love you too. I always have."

It was at the part where we switch partners. We switched and I got… Rebecca's Brother Elijah.

"Hello Ms. Romano." Elijah said.

"Hello, Elijah." I replied.

"It's good to see you. The last time, I saw you were looking for you five mates. Have you found them?"

"I can't tell you here." I walked away from him. To go outside.

* * *

I felt two presents behind me. I turned around and saw Elijah and Stefan.

"Bella, who are your five mates?" Elijah asked.

"I only know two of the five right now." I said.

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"You Stefan and you Elijah." I answered.

Stefan came up to me and kissed my neck and said, "I love you."

I froze, when I heard my phone ring.

"What do you want, Black?" I said into the phone.

"The Cullen's are back. Victoria has escaped us, and has been making newborns vampires. We need you here." Jacob Black said.

"Okay, I'm coming to help. My friends and I will be there by tomorrow."

"Bye." I hung up my old cell phone.

"Who are the Cullen's?" Elijah asked.

"Cold ones vampires. My ex boyfriend was one. I didn't love him." I said.

"Who's Victoria?" Stefan asked.

"A vampire, she wants to kill me because the Cullen's killed her mate." I said.

"I'm going with you." Elijah said.

"Me too." Stefan asked.

"I'm going with you as well." Rebecca and Marie said as they showed themselves

"Okay. Lets get back inside." I said.

We walked back inside.

* * *

When we got back inside, I saw Rebecca's brother Klaus walking over to us.

"Rebecca, Elijah who is this beautiful woman?" Klaus asked.

"This is our friend AraBella Romano. But we just call her Bella." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca don't drink the champagne at the end toast." I said.

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"There's a spell on it with the doppelgangers blood in it. It will link all the originals together. Kill one kill them all." I answered.

"Okay" Rebecca, Elijah and Klaus said.

"Rebecca, Elijah there you are." Rebecca's brother Finn said, "Who is this beautiful woman?"

"Brother, this is ArabBella Romano. We just call her Bella." Elijah said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Romano." Finn said as he kissed my hand.

"It's the end of the party. Time for toast." Kol said as he came over.

We walked over to where the intro was. Esther said, "One thing I like to say is thank you for coming let's end with a toast. To bring family together."

I and Stefan drank the champagne and the Michelson siblings didn't drink it.

"I have to go. Bye everyone. Marie, lets go." I said.

"Yes Bella." Marie said.

We walked out of the Michelson home.

"Bella wait!" Rebecca, Elijah and Stefan said as they came out with Kol, Finn and Klaus behind them.

"Remember, we are coming with you." Stefan said.

"Then hurry up." I said. As I ran toward my house, they followed quickly behind me.

* * *

We walked into my house. I got out of my dress, as well as my corset and into my designer clothes. I packed my clothes, my jewellery, make-up and my diary.

"Bella are you ready to go?" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, boys and Marie get out of those fancy clothes and into other clothes. Boys, your clothes are in room next to us. Rebecca you'll fit into my clothes also pack for six weeks." I said.

Rebecca came into my room, I gave her an outfit. She got dressed. "Your bag is the black and the pink." She grabbed her bags and I grabbed mine.

"Let's go." Rebecca said.

We walked out of my room and out the door.

* * *

We head for the airport, Klaus compelled for seven first class tickets to Port Angeles, Washington. We got onto the plane; I was sitting next to Klaus on the right of me and Elijah on the left of me. On the other side of Elijah were Stefan and Finn and on the right of Klaus were Kol and Rebecca.

"Bella who is going to be your boyfriend for when we are in Forks?" Rebecca asked.

"I think Elijah should be." I answered.

"Okay." Elijah said as he kissed my neck.

An hour later, we fell asleep. "Bella, time to get up darling." I heard Elijah say.

"Okay," I said in a sleepy voice.

We got off the plane and headed for Forks.


	3. Forks High

Author note: Thanks to my editor and friend OtakuTheKid. Thanks to teamrosalie21137, cosmogirl666 and beverlie4055 for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who add my story to favourite or alerts. I do not own the characters in this story!

**Chapter 3-Forks High**

**Bella's POV**

"What do we need to know about Forks? Is there any supernatural creatures?" Kol asked.

"There are shape shifters that turn into wolves and cold one vampire. My friend Angela is witch." I answered.

"We're almost there." Elijah said.

"What's with the cold one vampire?" Finn asked.

"My ex is a cold one." I replied.

"Name?" Klaus asked.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I answered.

"We are here." Elijah said.

"Where are we?" Stefan asked.

"Forks high school. Where all of us will be going here for rest of the semester." I replied.

"What names are we using?" Kol asked.

"Finn, Klaus and Kol will be under the name Michelson. Rebecca and Elijah will be under the name smith. I'm using the last name swan." I said.

"What about me and Marie?" Stefan asked.

"You'll be under the name Mitchell's." I added.

"Let's go." Klaus said.

"Hi. Mrs. Cope." I said.

"Bella swan, welcome back. Who is this?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"This is my boyfriend Elijah smith and his adopted siblings. His sister Rebecca smith. Finn, Klaus and Kol Michelson. Stefan and Marie Mitchell's. They are enrolling here for the rest of semester." As I compelled her.

"Of course." She replied.

"Elijah and his siblings will be in everyone of my classes." I answered.

"Of course." She replied.

She gave them their schedules and we walked towards our first class. Which was English?

"Hello, Mr. Cast." I said.

"Welcome back Ms. Swan. These must be the new students. We are working on the Romeo and Juliet. You all can be in the same group." He gave us a Romeo and Juliet book.

We walked toward our table and sat down. Elijah put his arm around my shoulders.

"Who's playing who?" Finn asked.

"I think I should be Juliet and Elijah as Romeo. Rebecca as Lady Montague. Marie as Lady Capulet. Stefan as Paris. Kol as Lord Capulet. Klaus as Tybalt. Finn will be Mercutio." I replied.

"There are still parts left. Who plays who?" Rebecca said.

"I'll play lord Montague." Finn said.

"I'll play the nurse." Rebecca said.

"I'll play the prince and Benvolio." Klaus said.

"I'll be Father Lawrence." Kol said.

"We have the cast. Let's start on act 1 scene 1." Stefan said.

We started to work on act 1 scene 1 but then the bell rang.

"We have history next." Finn said as he looked at his schedule.

We left for history.

* * *

We went into history class; I saw Jasper Hale/Whitlock and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"Welcome back Ms. Swan. Hello new students. Mr. Elijah smith you'll be sitting with Ms. Bella Swan. Mr. Kol Michelson will be sitting next to your brother Mr. Finn Michelson. Mr. Klaus Michelson you'll be sitting with Ms. Rebecca Smith. Mr. Stefan Mitchell's you'll be sitting with your sister Ms. Marie Mitchell." Mr. Tracey said.

We started to learn about the war that Stefan's brother Damon fought in.

"Ms. Bella Swan, name one general?" Mr. Tracey asked.

"General Damon Salvatore." I replied.

"Name a major?" Mr. Tracey asked.

"Major jasper Whitlock." I answered.

The bell range for lunch. My group left for lunch.

* * *

We walked into lunch room with our bags and our red water bottles filled with blood. Mine and Stefan's was AB+, Klaus and Marie's was B+, Kol and Finn's was A- and finally Rebecca and Elijah's was B-.

"Hey Bella, can I sit with you and your friends?" Angela asked.

"Of course, Angela. Boys, Rebecca this is my best friend Angela the one I was telling you about. Angela this is Rebecca, Kol, Finn, Stefan, Klaus and finally my boyfriend Elijah." I said as I pointed to each and every one of them.

We walked over to the table and sat down. I got my bottle out and I also grabbed a bottle that had vampire blood in it for Angela.

"I found away that witches who get turned into a vampire keep their powers." I said as I saw their confused faces.

"Hi Bella." I looked up and saw Alice Cullen.

"Alice." I replied as I took a sip out of blood bottle. I felt Elijah kiss my neck. Edward growled.

"Just come back with us, love." Edward said.

I took my lips off the bottle and vampire teeth were showing…

"What are you?" jasper asked.

"Oringinal vampires." Elijah answered. "I'm Elijah Michelson."

"Rebecca Michelson." Rebecca said.

"Kol Michelson." Kol said.

"Nicklaus or Klaus Michelson." Klaus said.

"Finn Michelson." Finn said.

"Stefan Salvatore." Stefan said.

"Marie Russo." Marie answered.

Bell rang…

"We have biology." Rebecca said.

We left the café with Angela, our bags and bottles.

* * *

Biology was another class, I knew Edward would be in. we walked in and saw Mr. Banner. "Hey Mr. B!" I said.

"Hi Ms. Swan. Mr. Smith you'll be sitting with Ms. Swan. Mr. Mitchell's you'll be sitting with Mr. Finn Michelson. Mr. Klaus Michelson will be sitting with Ms. Smith and finally Ms. Mitchell you'll be sitting with Mr. Kol Michelson." Mr. B said as he handed us a text book.

Edward didn't look happy and I didn't care.

"Hello everyone lets starts this class with a movie." Mr. B said to the class.

Elijah moved his chair closer to my seat and grabbed my hand.

An hour later, the bell had range and we had free period.

"Let's go shopping for stuff for our new home." Rebecca said.

"okay." We all said.

We head for our car that held all of us. We left the school and the Cullen's behind.


	4. Shopping Part 1

**Author note: Thanks to my editor and everyone who reviewed, added and alerted my story. **

**Chapter 4- Shopping Part 1**

**Bella POV**

We were driving to Port Angeles to shop for clothes and stuff for the house. Klaus and Elijah are trying to find our new home. It had to be big with lots of bedrooms, four studies, a pool and so many other things.

"I got the house that we wanted." Elijah said as he got off the phone.

"good." Rebecca and I said.

We finally at the mall. Elijah opened my car door and held his arm out for me as gentlemen should do for his girlfriend. I got out and saw the Cullen's there.

"They're following us." Rebecca said.

"Let's just ignore them." I said as I kissed Elijah's neck.

* * *

We walked into the mall.

"Where to first?" Kol asked.

"Decorations for our rooms." Rebecca said.

"Whose help who?" I asked.

"I'll help Finn, Kol and Klaus." Rebecca replied.

"Then I'll take Stefan, Elijah and Marie." I replied as well.

"Let's go." Elijah said.

We left Rebecca, Klaus, Kol and Finn behind.

* * *

We walked into the store that had pillows, cases, blankets and sheets. I grabbed at buggy.

"What do we need for our rooms?" Elijah asked.

We walked over to the isle where the pillows and cases were.

"Pick a pillow case colour." I said.

I grabbed ten pillows and then I walked over to the cases where I saw Elijah, Marie and Stefan looking at.

"I chose black." Elijah said as grabbed his pillow case cover.

"Marie?" I asked.

"red." Marie said as she grabbed her pillow case cover.

"Stefan?' I asked.

"green." Stefan said as he grabbed his pillow case cover.

I picked a black for Klaus, dark blue for Kol, a dark green for Finn, a pink one for Rebecca, violet for Angela, a black pillow case for my private room and dark blue pillow case for my room.

"What's next?" Stefan asked.

"Sheets and blankets." I answered.

The next isle had sheet and blankets.

"How many rooms are there?" I asked.

"Lots. Why?" Elijah asked.

"We all have a study. But since I have named some of you as my mates. I was thinking we could try something, but I will have to say it later." I replied.

"Okay, you can tell us later." Stefan said.

I grabbed five dark blue silk sheets and five dark green sheets.

"We need blankets now." Marie said.

I walked over to the blankets sections of the isle. I grabbed the matching silk blankets for each bedroom.

We walked over to cashier and Elijah compelled him then paid with a ten. We are supposed to meet with Finn, Klaus, Kol and Rebecca at the paint store.

* * *

We walked to the paint store, I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." I said as I looked up I saw esme Cullen.

"It's okay." Esme Cullen said.

"Esme." I said.

"Hello Bella, who are these people with you?" esme said with a dark voice.

"My boyfriend Elijah Michelson and our friends Stefan Salvatore and Marie Mitchell's." I replied.

"Darling, my siblings are waiting for us." Elijah said.

"Okay, Elijah." I said. "Bye esme."

I saw her smirk when we walked away from her. We walked into the store and over to where we saw Finn, Kol, Klaus and Rebecca were.

"What paint colours?" Rebecca asked.

"My bedroom will be green, my secret room that I will be making up for thing I am planning will be black and my study will be chocolate brown." I replied as I grabbed my paint colours. I also grabbed Angela's colours which was light blue and dark green.

"My room and study will be chocolate brown." Stefan replied as he grabbed his colour.

"My room and study will be green." Finn replied as he grabbed his colour.

"My room and game room will be blue." Kol said as he grabbed his colour.

"My room and designing room will be pink" Rebecca said as she grabbed her colour.

"My room and drawing room will be dark blue." Klaus said as he grabbed his colour.

"My room and study will be red." Marie said. As she grabbed her colour.

"My room and study will be dark green." Elijah said as he grabbed his colour.

We all put our colours in the buggy. We headed for the cashier. Klaus paid.

"Next stop, best buy." Stefan said.

"Okay," we all said.

Our bags went into the buggy that we had with us and we left the paint store.

* * *

Elijah grabbed my hand and walked together while pushing buggy. I walked into someone again.

"sorry." I Replied as I looked up I saw Rosalie hale and Emmett Cullen.

"It's okay." Emmett said.

"Hello Bella." Rosalie replied. "You should come and see us some time."

"I don't know Rosalie. My boyfriend, our friends and I just got back into town. We should finish the house up first." I answered

I and Elijah caught up with the others and we went into best buy.

"What do we need?" Klaus asked.

"Phones, cell phones, laptops, bookshelves, game systems, desks, computer chairs and ipods/ipads." I replied.

"Where do we go first?" Finn asked.

"Desks, bookshelves and computer chairs are in the same isle." I answered.

We walked down the isle where the stuff we need first was.

I got black desk for me and dark brown for Angela. Stefan got a chocolate brown desk, Klaus got a drawing table as did Rebecca for her design table, Finn got a black desk, and Elijah got a chocolate brown desk and Marie dark brown desk. Our chairs and bookshelves were either black or brown.

We put them into either second or third buggy.

"What's next?" Rebecca said.

"Cell phones, phones, USB's and laptops are in the next isle." Stefan said.

We walked into the isle #2 where the next things that we needed.

"What colour laptops?" I asked as I grabbed a black laptop for me and a white laptop for Angela.

"blue." Kol said.

"pink." Rebecca said.

"blue." Klaus said.

"red." Marie said.

"green." Stefan said.

"black." Finn said.

I put their laptops into the buggies. I grabbed everyone personal USB. Klaus a skateboard USB, Rebecca a Hello Kitty USB, Finn a Snowboard USB, Kol an Angry Birds USB, Elijah a snowboard USB, Stefan a skateboard USB, Marie a hello kitty USB, Angela a hello kitty USB and I got an angry bird USB. I also got Ipods in black and the Ipads in white. The cases in different colours

"Now cell phones." Rebecca said.

I walked over to a best buy worker.

"I need some help." I asked.

"Yes, what do you need?" he asked.

"I need 4 black Iphones and 5 white Iphones." I replied

"Okay, the cases are different colours. What do you need?" he asked.

"the colours we need are 3 black, 1 red, 2 blue, 1 pink and 2 green for the cases." I answered.

He gave us the phones and cases. I saw Klaus and Kol walk over to the game system section. I saw them grab xbox360 and Wii. Four games each for the systems. I saw them get some game I like as well. Stefan and Elijah walked over to get the nine cordless phones and Rebecca walked over to the get two flats screen TVs.

We head for the cashier, Klaus paid as he compelled.

"Let's get the beds." I said, "And the bathroom stuff."

"Let's put this stuff into car first." Stefan said.

"Okay," we answered.

* * *

We walked outside with our stuff in the three buggies. Thank god we had a huge truck. We put our stuff into our truck.

"Guys, threes no bed and bathroom place here, but there's a place that has great beds and bathroom stuff." I replied.

"Let's go there." Kol said.

"Let's go." Stefan said.

We got into truck and for the bedroom/bathroom place.


	5. Author Note

SORRY HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING JUST FINISHED MY EXAMS! I SHOULD BE PUTTING MORE CHAPTERS UP EITHER SOONER OR LATER.


End file.
